


Развратный растлитель

by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Domestic, FB-2019, Humour, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Ratings: R - NC-17, Wangxian being Wangxian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Злокозненный старейшина Илина пытается силой овладеть праведным Ханьгуан-цзюнем





	Развратный растлитель

— Вот ты и попался в мои сети, Ханьгуан-цзюнь! — воскликнул Вэй Усянь, стоило Лань Ванцзи только войти в дом. Он засуетился вокруг него, забрал и отнес на место цинь и меч, потом затолкал в спальню. — Ты неосторожно проник в мое логово, и теперь тебя ожидает поистине ужасная судьба.  
  
Лань Ванцзи вопросительно склонил голову, но позволил уложить себя на постель.  
  
— Ты будешь услаждать меня своим телом! — заявил Вэй Усянь, развязал на себе пояс и, примерившись, стал приматывать руки Лань Ванцзи к изголовью кровати.  
  
— Хм, — только и сказал Лань Ванцзи, подаваясь выше, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
  
— Мог бы и отбиваться! — вознегодовал Вэй Усянь.  
  
— Не мог.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— Отбился бы.  
  
Вэй Усянь задохнулся от возмущения, а потом — от хохота.  
  
— Ну, Лань Чжань! Чтобы ты знал, я — старейшина Илина, — гордо заявил он, отсмеявшись. — Грозный и могучий. Распущенный до невозможности. Неугомонный и неукротимый, распутный и разнузданный развратный растлитель. С внушительным словарным запасом, — закончил он, вздохнув.  
  
— Только словарным запасом? — уточнил Лань Ванцзи, вежливо не шевелясь.  
  
— Конечно не только! Еще небеса щедро одарили меня магическими силами, несравненной мудростью и пылающей страстью к... познанию... так, Лань Чжань, это на что ты сейчас намекнул?  
  
Лань Ванцзи прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Развратный растлитель, — напомнил он.  
  
— Да, точно, спасибо. Я, блудливый старейшина, соблазнил несметное число красивых девушек... не надо так хмуриться, хорошо-хорошо, не девушек соблазнял, юношей. Тоже красивых. Ну вот зачем ты опять хмуришься, не таких красивых, как ты. Ты самый лучший.  
  
— И меня еще не соблазнили.  
  
— Я как раз собрался приступить! — соврал Вэй Усянь.  
  
Начать пришлось с сапог, потому что он поторопился связать Лань Ванцзи руки, и снять верхние одежды теперь не было никакой возможности, только развести полы и распахнуть нижнюю рубашку.  
  
— Так и было задумано, — заявил он Лань Ванцзи, хотя тот не осудил его ни словом, ни взглядом. — Зачем снимать все, если достаточно снять с тебя только штаны?

  
Лань Ванцзи молча приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь ему, очевидно, согласившись с этим утверждением.  
  
В ворохе белоснежной ткани его бледное тело должно было теряться, но почему-то не терялось, и внушало неудержимое желание прикоснуться к нему руками, губами, языком. Вэй Усянь, распутный и разнузданный, конечно же, не стал себе ни в чем отказывать. Он не останавливался, пока светлая кожа Лань Ванцзи не порозовела и не покрылась отметинами от его зубов, а сам Лань Ванцзи не прикусил губу, сдерживая стоны. Вэй Усянь раздулся от гордости, справедливо полагая, что одержал важную победу и противник скоро запросит пощады.  
  
Лань Ванцзи согнул ногу и потыкал его коленом в бок, понуждая переходить к делу, и это почему-то совсем не походило на действия покоренной жертвы. Вэй Усянь съехал пониже, укусил его в отместку за внутреннюю сторону бедра и насладился легкой дрожью, пробежавшей по телу Лань Ванцзи. Даже у его знаменитой сдержанности был предел, и сегодня Вэй Усянь решительно настроился до этого предела дойти.  
  
Он закинул ноги Лань Ванцзи себе на предплечья, притерся поближе и коварно остановился.  
  
— Вэй Ин, — укоризненно сказал Лань Ванцзи. Зрачки его были расширены, губы искусаны, а мочки ушей покраснели, но дышал он пока возмутительно ровно, а пояс, стягивающий его руки, еще держался.  
  
Он был сам соблазн, но Вэй Усянь, неугомонный и неукротимый, раз что затеяв, не сходил с намеченного пути.  
  
— Скажи же, как тебе противно, — потребовал Вэй Усянь. — Раз уж сопротивляться не будешь. Что если я возьму тебя, ты никогда не простишь меня и не успокоишься, пока не насадишь на свой меч.  
  
Было видно, как врожденная честность Лань Ванцзи борется в нем с желанием сделать приятно своему насильнику.  
  
Честность победила.  
  
— Возьми меня, — сказал Лань Ванцзи шепотом. — Я твой.  
  
Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как вся его кровь отлила от головы и прилила к сердцу.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — сказал он тихо. — Так нечестно.  
  
Нахлынувшие чувства просто не помещались в нем, поэтому он зажмурился, двинулся вперед и не останавливался, пока не дошел до конца.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — шепнул он. — Лань Чжань...  
  
— Вэй Ин, — сдавленным голосом отозвался Лань Ванцзи, и Вэй Усянь, грозный и могучий, потерял себя.  
  
Он запомнил обжигающий жар и обволакивающую тесноту, как вжимался ухом в грудь Лань Ванцзи, слушая бешеное биение его сердца, и как крепко стиснул его в объятиях Лань Ванцзи потом, до хруста в ребрах.   
  
Придя немного в себя и поморгав, чтобы прочистить глаза, Вэй Усянь уставился на сломанное изголовье.  
  
— Лучше бы пояс порвал, — заметил он в приступе практичности. — Его заменить проще.  
  
Лань Ванцзи, зубами развязывающий узел на поясе, только хмыкнул.  
  
— Тебя насиловать — лишь силы зря тратить и мебель переводить, — утомленно заявил Вэй Усянь, потянулся и улегся удобнее. — Не буду больше.  
  
— Хм, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, и в его голосе Вэй Усяню почудилось разочарование.  
  
— Ладно, буду, — передумал он. — Иногда.  
  
Лань Ванцзи наклонился и поцеловал его в знак одобрения.


End file.
